1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to books, and more particularly to bound coloring books and the like having pop-up figures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years coloring books have been printed on thin paper stock with a plurality of pages bound or stapled together to form a book. While bound coloring books provide substantial play and activity value for children, and also help develop fine motor skills, creativity and image recognition, conventional thin stock bound coloring books do not readily lend themselves to subsequent display of the child's work. It is, of course, possible to tear or remove individual sheets from the coloring book either before or after the sheets are colored; however, often the sheets are damaged during removal. Also, because the paper stock is thin, the sheets must then be taped, or otherwise affixed to a rigid surface in order to display the child's work.